


bubble tea

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BubbleTea - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, andmorefluff, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: a very short and sweet something
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by twosetbutincorrect on Instgram!

Smol Brett and Eddy

Brett: There's only one way to settle who gets the last sip of bubble tea. Scissors, paper, rock!  
Eddy: *scissors*  
Brett: *rock*  
Eddy, tearing up: Oh I lost…  
Brett: No no you won! This rock is soft!!!

Big Brett and Eddy

Brett: There's only one way to settle who gets the last sip of bubble tea. Scissors, paper, rock!  
Eddy: *rock*  
Brett: *scissors*  
Eddy: Yay! I won! Final-  
Brett: *snatches and sips bubble tea* IT’S MINE  
Eddy: ???  
Eddy: but I won?  
Brett: but you love me  
Eddy: *blushes* Yes I do  
Brett: *smirks* knew it  
Eddy: *throws himself at brett*  
Brett: ?  
Eddy: it’s a package deal. You want my bubble tea? You get me as well.  
Brett: *almost spats out bubbles but holds it in because he doesn’t wanna waste anything*  
Brett: *pats eddy the (cute) dog*  
Eddy: 😊

Old Brett and Eddy

Brett: There's only one way to settle who gets the last cup of bubble tea. Scissors, paper, rock!  
Eddy: *scissors*  
Brett: *rock*  
Brett: *sighs* What's the point of winning when I can't bite into the bubbles anymore?  
Eddy: *reaches out to take bubble tea*  
Brett, bitterly: Yea you drink it.  
Eddy: *silently whips out knife*  
Brett: ???  
Eddy: *picks out bubbles and chops them into smaller pieces*  
Brett: Eddy?  
Eddy: *throws chopped up bubbles back into the tea and mixes* There you go!  
Brett, choked up: Bro...  
Eddy: I love you bro (´∀｀)♡  
Brett: Love you too <3

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
